The Seekers Pet part 2
by AutobotV
Summary: I've been kidnapped, begged and blackmailed...well here is PART 2 of the Seeker's Pet. Warning this does contain MATURE CONTENT! Be warned...and yes...it does have a happy ending


**The Seekers Pet Part 2**

People have been begging me left and right to do another one of these so...I gave in...so onto the the warnings...

WARNING! WARNING! MATURE CONTENT IN THIS FIC! BEWARE!

* * *

It had been a whole Earth week after Inferno had rescued his precious bondmate from Starscream's clutches but as more time passed, the more paranoid Red Alert became. After waking up back in base he panicked when he found himself strapped down on a medical berth with Ratchet looming over him and, in confusion, he managed to free one of his legs and wildly kick the medic officer away from him. Ratchet had to call in Wheeljack, Perceptor and Hoist to calm the frightened Autobot down. Inferno watched, his Spark aching every time he watched the medic's and engineer's hold down his bondmate, trying to help him, trying to make him feel safe. All it did was make him scream as he was forced to relive painful moments of his time as Starscream's pet.

--

Red Alert screamed as Thundercracker forced him to spread his legs, the Autobot screaming and begging to be released. Sky Warp cackled as he forced himself on the captured security officer, delighted to hear the screams and cries of pain every time he thrusted into him. Red Alert tried to push him off but he was too weak, he was too tired, he wanted to die, he wanted to be free. When Sky Warp was spent the two Seeker's forced Red Alert to his feet and began to beat him, smacking and punching until he fell onto the floor in tears and pain. How could they be so cruel, why did they take pleasure in his pain? Red Alert detected someone in front of him and he looked up to see Starscream leering down at him, a cruel smirk on his face.

'Having fun Red?'

Red Alert choked as he felt the red Seeker force him onto his feet, surrounded by cruel laughter. He felt Starscream place a digit under his chin and forced him to look up, the Seeker holding a collar in his free hand.

'Look what I made for you Red, something to show others that you belonged to me.'

Red Alert felt more tears run down his face as the collar was forced on, whimpering as Starscream tightened it very tightly. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be marked as a pet, not by Starscream. Starscream cackled as Red Alert stood there in tears wearing a collar round his neck. Starscream petted the Autobot on the head.

'On your knees.'

It was a command, something a master would order his pet to do. Nothing happened at first so Starscream smacked him hard, causing the Autobot to fall to the ground, yelping in pain. The other two Seekers laughed as Starscream gave him the command again.

'Get on your knees...pet!'

Red Alert winced as he slowly got up, resting his body on his legs as he got onto his knees, earning another cruel cackle from the Seekers. How could they be so cruel? Why was his pain their fuel for pleasure? He didn't even want to think about it, he just closed his optics as Starscream grabbed his head and drew him closer towards him. Red Alert sobbed as he felt Starscream's bonding cable forced down his throat and the red Seeker clutching his horns, forcing the Autobot to move back and forth.

'That's a good pet.' groaned Starscream.

Red Alert cried slowly as Energon seeped out his mouth and trickled down his body, he had become a Decepticon whore or even worse, Starscream's pet. He could only hope that inferno would rescue him, that he would be saved from this horrible nightmare.

--

After giving Red Alert a high amount of sedative, the security Officer was finally in a peaceful recharge with Inferno keeping a close optic on him. Ratchet had finally given him the damage report and every word the medic used made a chill run down the Autobot's back. It sounded like Red had ventured into hell and just barely crawled out of it, plus he was now suffering from Memory Echo's, meaning he would relive a painful moment of his time with the seeker's at anytime.

'What can I do?' asked Inferno, trying not to sob.

'All I can suggest is that you stay with him Inferno. If he were to re-experience one of those memories at a critical moment he would want you to be there to hold him.'

It was the only medicine that Ratchet could provide, until the Memory Echo's stopped Red Alert was going to suffer, his only comfort was to have a loved one close by. Exactly when the memory Echo's would stop was something Ratchet didn't have an answer for, it could be tomorrow or in the next 100 cycles, no one knew. Inferno sighed as he went to sit next to the berth his beloved Red Alert was resting on, his face filled with dread as he tried to relax in his recharge, as if he was once again taking another unwanted trip down memory lane.

--

Red Alert watched Starscream circle him, fear filling up within him after he saw the dangerous weapon in the Seeker's hands. He wasn't even aware that such things existed anymore but he was now seeing it in Starscream's hands...an Energon Whip. Ironhide had told him old war stories when he was captured by the Decepticons and was tortured with foul device, whipped until his scars where covered in scars, his whole body needed a new frame after he was rescued. Now here he was, strapped to a post with that whip in the Seeker's hands.

'Lovely little toy I got here for you Red.' snickered the Seeker.

Starscream snapped the whip in mid air, a sharp cracking noise ripped through red's audio's and he began to shiver in fear as Starscream walked over to him. Had he angered him, or was Starscream sicker than he thought? Then at that moment he felt a horrible burning sensation on his chest, like he was suddenly ripped open with a burning knife and a painful stinging was refusing to leave. Starscream had lashed out with the whip so suddenly it caught Red Alert off guard. He howled in pain and a few tears ran down his cheeks as this new terrible pain was eating away at him. Starscream snickered and lashed out again and again.

'STOP! PLEASE!' howled Red Alert.

Starscream ignored him and continued whipping the helpless Autobot until he could no longer cry in pain, until his tears stopped falling and he was reduced to small whimpers. Starscream stopped and walked closer to Red, the Energon seeping out of his wounds and optics. slid a finger under Red's chin and forced him to look up, his face filled with fear, dread, pain and tears. Starscream had pure dominance over him, Red Alert was now his, the collar said it all, but Starscream wasn't yet satisfied. He placed his dark blue hands on Red's scarred chest, making the poor thing whimper as the pressure of having the Seeker's hand there was too painful. Starscream's hand was now covered in Energon and he raised it to Red's face.

'Lick it off.' he commanded.

Red Alert didn't even pause to think about it, he did what he was told and began to lick the Energon of Starscream's hand, earning a cold smirk from the Decepticon, Red Alert was finally his.

--

Inferno held Red's hand throughout his nightmare's and held him when he began to shake. Much time had passed since his rescue but he still needed rest, his memory echo's weren't over yet. Sometimes he would open his optics and look around, trying to figure out where he was. He almost recognized Inferno before he went into a shut down mode and began to dream again. Ratchet or Wheeljack would visit to see how he was doing, offering more sedative or take his readings. Other Autobots visited too, hoping that their security officer would recover. All Inferno could do was hold his hand. One day, Prowl sat next to Inferno, the Fire Engine was still holding Red Alert's hand, he hadn't left Red's side since he was brought in, he was barely Energon and many Autobots thought that Inferno was gonna rust to the spot at this rate and had begged to Prowl to talk to him. Prowl didn't know what to say at first but to his surprise Inferno spoke first.

'Were you scared after what happened to Jazz?' asked Inferno.

Prowl presumed he was referring to the time when Jazz was taken prisoner and was brought back in such a state that Ratchet thought he had no chance of surviving. Those had to be the most terrifying moments of the Second in Command's life as he watched his bondmate struggle to live and it continued to haunt him even now. He would lay awake at night, holding Jazz and telling himself over and over that he was there, he was alive, he wasn't dead. Was this what Inferno was going through?

'Yes I was.' replied Prowl.

There was yet another silence, the only sound was Red Alert squirming in bed as he tried to rid himself of these terrible memories. The silence was broken by Inferno.

'What can I do for him?'

That was a question Prowl continued to ask himself as Jazz laid in recharge after Ratchet had tended to him. What could he do for him now? He had promised him that he would be there when he needed him, that he would be there in his darkest hour. But he wasn't, Jazz suffered and now he didn't know what to do. Was this the question that Inferno wanted answered so badly? He placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder.

'Just stay with him and stay healthy. Drink your daily Energon, he doesn't want to wake up and see a tired out Autobot who had starved himself to death. Just stay with him, it's all you can do.'

As Prowl got up to leave he noticed that Jazz had been watching them, thankful that his bondmate had put some sense into the worried Autobot. As they walked away he began to wonder if what they did to Red Alert was just as bad as what they did to him.

--

Red Alert had been given the only comfort Starscream would ever give him whilst he was a captive, he was finally alone. Alone in that dark room where he had himself to himself, where no one would hurt him or touch him he was thankful he was now alone. As he sat in his cell he wondered when Inferno would come for him, he wondered if he would still love him even after he had been used over and over again. the collar around his neck was too tight for Energon to reach his brain functions and he was mostly in a daze and too weak too move. He wasn't even sure how long Starscream had been gone.

'Hurry up you idiot!'

Red flinched a little when he detected noise and the sound of someone trying to get in his cell. Was it Starscream? was he back to make his life even worse to bear? It didn't sound like him, plus he detected two Spark readings. For one fleeting moment he thought it was Inferno with another Autobot to rescue him, his beloved had finally come for him. It was crushed when the door opened and he saw Thundercraker and a worried Skywarp.

'If Starscream finds out we're are slagged!' growled Skywarp.

'Please, he'll be gone for at least a few hours. Megatron needs him on some new Energon Draining mission and it's all the way down south. Besides poor little Red doesn't want to be left alone now does he!?'

Red wanted to voice his protest but he feared the pain and kept quiet as Thundercraker hoisted him over his shoulder and walked off with him. Red Alert had known only darkness so the bright lights forced him to close his optics, listening to the footfalls of the two Seekers that were taking him to Primus knows where. After some time he found himself on a large berth with the two Seekers around him. Red focused on the ceiling, trying to block out the Decepticons as they began to strap his arms together and force them above his head. A bar was placed between his legs to keep them apart and Red noticed that Thundercraker was pulling out a box with a scary look on his face.

'Time to get the toys out.' he chuckled.

'You. Are. Sick.' snorted Skywarp.

'So why are you watching?' argued the blue Seeker.

Skywarp didn't reply, he just folded his arms as Thundercraker pulled out a long metal rod with a blow torch, making Red uneasy. The blue Seeker cackled when he saw the fear in the Autobot's optics. The fear increased when he started to heat up the rod with the blow torch, the cold steel turning white hot.

'Hey Skywarp, take off his cod piece.'

Red Alert whimpered as he felt his protective groin armour forced off and Thundercraker walking closer till he crawled on the berth. Red couldn't take, he knew all too well what he was going to do with that rod. He tried to force his legs together but the metal pipe was too strong and the heat was burning him up as it got closer.

'N-no.' he sqeaked.

Thundercraker ignored him and brutally shoved the white hot rod into his bonding ports. Red Alert screamed at the top of his vocal processors, he screamed until they burnt out and heavy tears flowed down his cheeks. He felt like his was melting inside, like a volcano had erupted in his lower body. He screamed and kicked as best he could but it was no use, he was trapped and he already felt like he was truely in hell. Thundercarker snickered as he twisted and moved the rod within the Autobot, each movement making the pain more unbearable for Red Alert. Skywarp was getting bored, he wanted some action and he wanted now. He jumped on the berth till he was standing over Red Alert.

'Hey watch Skywarp!' snarled Thundercraker, still shoving the white hot rod futher up Red Alert's aft.

Skywarp ignored him and opened his cod piece and suddenly forcing his bonding cable into Red Alert's open mouth, smashing himself against Red's body. Red made muffled protests and tried to scream for help, but who could hear him? There was no other Autobot nearby, he was all alone in that hell hole. He just closed his optics and prayed it would be all over quick.

--

Inferno eventully got the courage to leave Red Alert for a moment when Ratchet called him to the med-bay for some good news. He didn't want to leave Red for long but Hoist promised he'd stay by his side till he returned. Upon reaching the medbay he was greeted by the medic with a hopeful smile.

'Good news Inferno, I examined his mental state and the memory echos are slowing down, meaning soon they will stop. After that he will be able to recover, regaining his mental state but I can't erase his memories so he is going to have to deal with it. Your role is to stay with him. Support him always and bring back the Red alert we all missed.'

Inferno could of kissed Ratchet there and then but Wheeljack was there and he wanted to get back to Red ASAP. He felt like a Sparkling as he ran back to the recovering bay where Red Alert rested, grabbing his hand and cluching it tight.

'Guess what Red!? You're gonna wake up soon, those nightmares will stop and we can be together again. I'll take care of ya, i don't care what that damm Seeker did to ya, I don't care what the world thinks of ya, you're my Red Alert and that will never change. I love ya Red...I'll stay here till you wake up.'

A couple of days passed and Ratchet did inform Inferno that it could happen at any moment. Inferno stayed with his beloved Red Alert, waiting till those optics flickered open, waiting till he woke up and smiled at him, waiting for that first word. What would he say? What would he do? Inferno just waited whilst Red Alert had yet another dream.

--

Red Alert was covered in scars and dents all over his body an tear filled face. Whilst Thundercarker was shoving burning hot rod's up his aft Starscream returned rather early and walked in on them. The red Seeker lost it and kicked the living Spark energy out of the two Seeker's, telling them that red Alert was his, that he belonged to him and no other. Now Starscream was pissed off and he dragged Red back to his room and strapped him to the ceiling, just like the first time he was taken by the red Seeker. He had grown tired, he was just too tired, he wanted it all to end and he couldn't bear having Inferno looking at him, not when he was like this. He didn't deserve Inferno, he deserved someone stronger, not him. He hung his head as Starscream gripped his horns.

'Look's like I'm gonna have to reclaim what's mine after what Thundercarker did to you. You belong to me Red Alert, you are my pet.'

Red tried to force himself into a shutdown mode, he didn't want to go through this again, he just wanted to die. As he felt the hands of Starscream grope him he suddenly heard the door to his cell forced open, smashing against the wall. Starscream looked up, angered he was interrupted and he glared at the one who crashed his party.

'Who the slag are you?' he growled.

Red Alert didn't know what happened nex but he suddenly heard metal hitting metal, cries of pain and screams of outrage. He heard blaster fire and he cowered in fear, wondering if this was a new game from Starscream. Red Alert then yelped when he felt something smack against his head and his conscious slowly slipping away. He wanted to give into the darkness, he didn't want to feel anymore pain, he wanted to be free. However before he surrendered to the darkness, he heard an all to familiar voice.

'RED! RED IT'S ME!!'

Red tried to keep his optics open to figure out who was shouting at him and he saw a face, a face he had longed to see, a face he dreamed about, a face belonging to someone he truly loved. He made a small smile before giving into the the desired recharge.

'You...came...'

--

Inferno sat up suddenly when he heard Red Alert stirring, his hands squeezing his and his optics flickering on. Inferno suddenly felt nervous when he saw that his beloved Red Alert had finally woken up, he didn't know what to say, what to do, what could he do? Promise to stay by his side forever? promise to never let starscream touch him again. As Inferno thought of what to say Red Alert had finally mustered the strength to look up at him, his optics looking at his. The pair suddenly felt like they were all alone in the universe as they stared at each other, waiting for something to happen. Then to Inferno's joy red Alert made a faint smile.

'Hello Inferno.' he whispered.

Inferno felt the tears he had been holding up all this time pour out of his optics as he squeezed his bondmate's hands, like the world had finally put right for once. He was never ever gonna let anyone take Red Alert from him again and that was a promise.

'Hello Red.' he chuckled, squeezing his beloved's hand back.


End file.
